This invention relates generally to the mounting of LEDs, and associated lens units; more particularly, it concerns effective mounting of lens units that receive LEDs to panels, where the LEDs are not directly attached to the lens units.
In the past, LEDs were positioned in, and directly attached to, so called lens caps which transmitted light generated by the LEDs. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,330 to Savage.
There is a need for assembly of LEDs to lens units or lens caps where the LEDs are carried by circuit boards, and where the lens units are to be connected to display or mounting panels, whereby the LEDs are then associated with said panels.